


Our soul remains

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: fic_promptly, Family Drama, M/M, Mates, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek heard a loud ruckus behind him and fought the urge to turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our soul remains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, "The Outspoken King" (Empire)

Derek heard a loud ruckus behind him and fought the urge to turn around. He knew exactly who had arrived at the coffee shop and he wasn't going to give Prince Stiles any satisfaction by turning around and giving him attention. Derek finished ordering his coffee and was about to take his wallet out from his back pocket when he heard a voice to his side.

"I'll pay for that." Stiles handed the employee some money. "Keep the change."

Derek saw that Stiles gave the employee a fifty. He took in a deep breath before turning to the side and giving Stiles a slight bow. He could do this.

"Thank you, your Royal Highness."

Stiles frowned slightly at the title use. "Derek, you know you can call me by Stiles. I insist."

"My apology, your Royal Highness. If you'll excuse me, I don't want to block the next customer from ordering their drink." Before Stiles could reply, Derek walked away from the counter and headed towards an empty table far away from the front.

Prince Stiles Stilinski belonged to the royal family of Beacon Hills and was the royal family's only omega. His stepbrother Prince Scott McCall was an alpha and next in line to the throne. It wasn't that Derek, an alpha in his own right, hated Stiles. Far from it. But he was a Hale, a noble family who held the preserve as their own land, and there was bad blood between the Hales and the Stilinskis/McCalls. Less the Stilinskis and more of the McCalls.

Derek kept his head down as he sat at the coffee table. He didn't want to look up and make eye contact with Stiles, especially since he knew Stiles would be looking in his direction. Stiles always did. Ever since the both of them realized what they were to each other. Stiles, of course, figured it out first.

"Large mocha for Derek."

Derek was about to get out of his chair when Stiles took his mocha from the employee's hand and started walking towards him. As badly as Derek wanted to make a scene and leave, he couldn't. It'd reflect badly on his family and his family needed as much goodwill as possible.

Stiles sat the drink down on the table before climbing into the chair opposite of Derek.

"Thank you, your Royal Highness," Derek said as he reached for his mocha.

Stiles snorted as he leaned forward on his hands. "You can't keep avoiding me forever, Derek. We have to talk sometime."

"We're talking now." He shrugged. "And there is nothing to talk about."

"Bull fucking shit!" Stiles said, the words exploding out of his mouth. Derek quickly glanced around the coffee shop and saw how most of the people around them looked at them before glancing away. Derek looked back towards Stiles. "Sorry," even though Derek knew Stiles wasn't sorry at all. "I'm just very upset that you're avoiding me when you know we're soulmates and should end up as mates."

"Soulmates don't always end up together. You know that." It was a simple fact of life. There were alpha and omega pairs that felt a pull of a bond between them that signaled they were soulmates. It didn't mean they ended up mating each other. Not all soulmates were mates. As Derek stared at Stiles, knowing the weight of the history of their families, he knew this to be true. Stiles would never be his mate, no matter how they felt about each other. Now if only Stiles would understand that simple fact.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Sure, but that doesn't apply to us. You love me just as much as I love you."

Derek loved Stiles, it was true. For as long as Derek had known Stiles, he'd had a warm feeling about him. Because of their families though, it never occurred to him to figure out what that feeling meant. "It doesn't matter what we feel. It will never happen. I don't understand why you haven't accepted it. I have."

"Because it's a stupid thing to accept. Tell me one reason why you refuse to be my mate."

"Scott." Derek picked up his mocha and headed towards the exit before Stiles could respond with a comeback.

When he was in his car, Derek gripped the steering wheel tight and let out a harsh breath. He needed to stop ending up in places where he'd see the prince. He couldn't allow himself to be tempted by Stiles because he knew they'd never end up together. Derek's uncle Peter had gone insane after being tortured by the Argents and Peter, in turn, had escaped and got it into his head that the young Prince Scott was the reason for his kidnapping and torture. So Peter kidnapped Scott and almost killed him. Scott managed to escape and Peter was punished for his crimes. It was the reason why Scott hated the Hales and why Derek could never be with Stiles.

He could never be with Stiles. His heart clenched with disappointment, but it was disappointment he'd just have to live with. His prince was meant for another and Derek just had to accept it. And he had. What Derek didn't understand was why Stiles was pursuing him like this. He had to know how Scott felt about the Hales and Stiles loved Scott. Scott was his best friend, stepbrother, and alpha. There was no way that Stiles would ever go against Scott, especially for a Hale. It just didn't make sense to Derek.

He finally started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot of the coffee shop. It was time to talk to his family.

*

His mother Talia was the alpha matriarch of the Hale family and, before Peter's kidnapping, was a well sought after person for advice. Derek loved his family. They had banded together and remained tight knit after they fell from favor with the royal family. He needed someone to talk to and his mother and sisters were the perfect people to listen to him.

Derek entered the entrance of the manor located deep within the preserve and went straight to the kitchen where he found his family getting ready for lunch. Derek immediately kissed his mother's cheek before going to the sink to wash his hands.

"There's something wrong," Laura said. Of course she'd be the first to notice. Laura was his big sister and Derek was very close to her. "Derek?"

He hadn't told his family about Stiles being his soulmate. He had only learned of it recently and he had hoped it was something he could ignore for the rest of his life. If Stiles kept pursuing him, that couldn't be the case. His family had to know and Derek needed advice on how to proceed.

"Prince Stiles is my soulmate. I don't know why, but he keeps trying to pursue a relationship with me."

Their faces matched the despair within Derek. Stiles as his soulmate was not a joyous occasion. Talia hugged him tight while Laura asked, "Are you sure? Maybe it's a mistake. The two of you couldn't be soulmates."

"We are. Stiles knew of it first." Derek rubbed his face with his palm. "Which is why I don't understand why he didn't ignore it like I was trying to."

"Soulmates don't always end up together," Cora said as she squeezed Derek's hand. "Everyone knows that."

Laura frowned. "There can only be one reason for the prince to do this. He must be luring you into a trap."

Derek's eyes widened as Talia protested. "The prince wouldn't do that, Laura. Peter was punished for his crimes by beheading. The royal family wouldn't continue to punish us."

"No, mother? Because the Hale family are pariahs within Beacon Hills. We've lost our standing and when Prince Scott becomes king, you know we'll be cast out of Beacon Hills. It's only a matter of time. You can't honestly believe that the rest of the family doesn't know about Prince Stiles and Derek?"

Cora shrugged. "Unless Prince Stiles is keeping it a secret and wants Derek as some sort of stud mistress."

Either terrible idea was an option. Derek rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "I just need to keep away from him."

Talia rubbed Derek's back in soothing circles. "I agree. I do not believe the prince is trying to trick or trap you, but he is possibly misguided and flushed with excitement over having a soulmate. He'll regain his composure soon enough and realize how unsuited the two of you are together. Just wait him out, Derek. Everything will turn out just fine."

Laura didn't look like she agreed with their mother. She turned to Derek. "Stay away from the prince. Nothing good will come of it."

Derek nodded. Whether Stiles was misguided or trying to trap him, it was still a good idea if he wasn't around Stiles. Hales and Stilinskis just did not mix together.

*

While he didn't need money because the Hales had plenty of their own, Derek volunteered his services reading to children during story time at the local library. It was typically an omega sort of volunteer position, but Derek enjoyed it. He loved children and since he'd never have children of his own because he only wanted Stiles as his mate, this was a fine substitute. It was the only place he went to outside his home for the last couple of weeks. Derek grabbed a few books from the shelves that he wanted to read and headed towards the carpeted area to wait for the children.

There were already a few children waiting there with their parents off to the side on the couches and as Derek greeted them, the children were raising their arms for Derek to lift them up. It was a common event that the children wanted to climb him like a jungle gym. He picked up the nearest child and sat down in the middle of the carpet.

As he finished the first book, someone sat down next to him. At first, he thought it was another child, but as he glanced over, he realized just who it was with a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Good afternoon, your Royal Highness," he said. What was Stiles doing in the library? He had never seen him here before.

Stiles grinned as he pulled a children's book into his lap. "You know to call me Stiles, Derek. We're soulmates. You're allowed to call me by my name."

"I'd rather not, your Royal Highness. What are you doing here?" He said his words quietly, but he knew the parents were trying hard to listen to them. Everything the princes did was news worthy, but Derek didn't think the royal family wanted news of who Stiles' soulmate was to get out there.

"I'm here for you. You've been hiding from me and I don't like it."

Derek cleared his throat to get the children's attention. "We're going to finish early today, but there are some juice boxes and cookies provided by the amazing librarians here. Don't forget to thank them."

It took a few minutes for the children to leave the carpeted area because they were busy hugging and thanking Derek for reading to them. Derek made sure to pick up each child to give them a tight hug. When the parents and children were busy, Derek bent down to tidy up the books he got. He wasn't going to let Stiles' presence distract him.

Just as Derek was putting away the books on the shelf, Stiles placed his hand on Derek's wrist. "Derek, we really need to talk. This is important for the both of us."

"It's really not. You know how I feel about this entire situation. Unless you're trying to trick me into dying at the hands of your stepbrother, and if that's the case, it's not going to happen. We are not going to happen."

Stiles' eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell would you think that about me or Scott? No one is trying to kill you, especially not anyone in my family. You're my soulmate. You mean the world to me."

Derek shook his head. That wasn't true. Stiles was an omega and didn't quite understand the nature of alphas like Derek and Scott. Yes, Derek wasn't like most alphas. He wasn't territorial and possessive, nor did he try to fight anyone just because he could. He was laidback and polite, and often mistaken for a beta. But he was still an alpha with alpha instincts and he didn't want his omega's loyalty split between him and another alpha. Not that Stiles' loyalty would be split. He knew exactly where Stiles' loyalty was.

"I don't mean the world to you, not compared to your alpha brother. In any decision, you'll always choose Scott's opinion over mine."

Stiles frowned as he placed his hands on his hips. "Are you giving me an ultimatum to choose between you and Scott? Because-"

"No," Derek said, cutting in. "It's not an ultimatum at all. There's simply no conflict between how you feel about Prince Scott and myself because Prince Scott will always win in your heart. I cannot compare and I have no need to bang my head against a wall when you'll never be mine. Prince Scott hates me and my family. You may be my soulmate, but we'll never be mates, not when there'd be three of us in a relationship." He was as honest as he could be, without injecting his family's theories about why Stiles would pursue a relationship with him. Whether or not those theories were true didn't matter. Nothing could ever happen between them.

Stiles' mouth dropped opened before he shook his head. "That's not true. That's not true at all."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "So if I kissed you right now, catching the attention and camera phones of the parents here, the royal family wouldn't be pissed beyond belief at the photos that'd appear in social media? That Prince Scott wouldn't hunt me down so I can die like an animal? Tell me, your Royal Highness, how would your stepbrother react?"

Stiles closed his mouth as he furrowed his brow. "Okay, he wouldn't be happy at all to see me kissing a Hale. My family doesn't even know we're soulmates just yet. But that doesn't mean things can't change for the better. Don't you want to try?"

"Prince Scott will never forget what Peter, my uncle, did to him, and he shouldn't have to." Derek let out a deep sigh. "Just forget about us. There is surely an alpha out there that your parents and stepbrother will approve of and will make you happy as your mate."

"Okay, maybe you're right, but I never take the easy route." Stiles took Derek's hand into his own and Derek allowed it. Their bodies blocked the sight of their handholding from the parents. "I don't want another alpha, or even a beta. I want you. I ache for _you_. You're kind and sweet, and I completely understand why you want to avoid me. My family hasn't treated your family very well, have we? Peter Hale did something truly horrific to Scott, something completely unforgivable, but he paid for his crimes and he's dead. That doesn't mean you need to be punished, too. So let me talk to my family because I want you to feel comfortable about wanting to become my mate. Because you would if we were just a normal omega and alpha, right?"

Derek nodded, half afraid that all the longing he was feeling was expressed on his face for Stiles to see. He would love to mate Stiles and someday have children with him. But it was too much to hope for.

"I would, yes," he finally said after a few moments. "I'll never have a mate if it's not you."

Stiles beamed and he leaned forward to quickly press his lips against Derek's before withdrawing. Derek glanced towards the parents, but he didn't think anyone saw their kiss. Derek pressed his fingertips against his lips. This was the best kiss he'd ever had, all because it was Stiles who kissed him.

"Let me talk to my family, okay? I'll make things right. We'll even sign a contract or something so your rights are protected and Scott won't harm you."

It sounded amazing, it truly did. But it also sounded impossible and Derek couldn't believe in the impossible. "Stiles-"

"What's your phone number so I can call you? And text you all the time. I want to keep you updated on what's going on." Stiles pulled his cell phone from his pocket and looked at Derek with a bright smile.

Derek rattled off his phone number as Stiles programmed it into his phone. "I just sent you a text so you have my phone number, too. See, isn't it a lot better when we're working together?"

"It's hard to believe anything good for me will come out of this. Prince Scott is everything to you, including as your alpha. He'll never approve of me, of us."

"I can think and choose for myself, thank you very much. Scott isn't the boss of me. Neither will you, by the way. Scott is just going to have to learn that fact that I want _you_ as my alpha." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. "We're going to be fine. I promise."

Derek wanted Stiles to kiss him again, but the parents and children were no longer distracted by free food and drinks. Derek withdrew his hand from Stiles' hold before nodding his head. "I'm not as certain as you are, but I'll believe you. But if nothing comes from your talk, promise me that you'll give up on us and find someone else to be your mate."

Stiles frowned. "I'm not promising that when I know you won't find another mate for yourself. It's us together or nothing."

*

When Derek returned home, he found a second text from Stiles besides the original he sent so Derek knew his phone number. The second text was a frown emote with 'I told Scott about us. He's SUPER pissed. I'll wear him down.'

Derek shook his head as he smiled to himself. It looked like Stiles was indeed genuine. He didn't think Stiles would succeed in changing Scott's mind, but it was sweet that Stiles was trying. Derek took a deep breath as he formulated a reply back to Stiles. In the end, he could only reply with 'Good luck' because he wasn't sure what to say.

Immediately, Stiles texted back. 'I'm not going to fail us. Scott may be heir, but I'm the brains of this operation. He'll see the wisdom of my way.'

Something like this was something he should tell his family, but Derek wasn't ready just yet. He wanted to see what Stiles would do and his family would only tell him that Stiles was lying to him. Even if Stiles was lying, Derek wanted to keep the hope alive for that much longer. He sank down onto his bed as he stared at Stiles' texts on his phone screen. He was playing with fire. Scott was a strong alpha who loved his stepbrother a great deal. Derek had seen stories and videos in the media showing just how strong their bond was between each other. He didn't want to get in the middle of that and strain their bond.

Derek smiled despite himself. Even before he realized they were soulmates, Derek would try to find everything related to Stiles on the internet. Stiles was photogenic beyond compare and his laugh made Derek smile every time he saw him do it in a video or a picture. He loved Stiles.

The next day, there was another text from Stiles. 'Scott's still upset and so is my father, but they're willing to listen. Going to get them to warm up to the contract idea.'

Derek felt warm when he read the text. Sure, it could still be a lie because nothing was confirmed, but it made Derek feel good just the same. He wanted to believe Stiles was telling the truth and that they'd be able to mate. He just had to trust him while he waited.

'Don't get into fights with your family over me.'

'You're my family too, or will be someday. I'm allowed to care about you.'

Again with the warmth inside his chest. 'What contract are you referring to?'

'A contract to make you feel comfortable. So my family can't go after yours and we can lay down some ground rules to make both sides happy.'

A thought occurred to Derek and he began typing out a message and sending it before he even thought about not sending it at all. 'What about the Argents? They're the reason why Peter went insane and not a single one of them were punished for their crimes.' Derek didn't want to point out that, for a time, Prince Scott even dated an Argent.

It took a few minutes before Stiles responded. 'I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, Derek.' Then another text. 'That's another thing I'll have to make up to you.'

'You don't have to do anything, Stiles. My family and I are used to our lot in life since Peter was tortured.' It was true and Talia was prepared to keep her family safe. She even had a plan for them to flee Beacon Hills once Prince Scott was declared king in the far future. No matter what, the Hales were survivors.

'Of course I do! My family screwed up and it cost both of our families pain and suffering. I got this.'

Derek didn't know what Stiles meant. Sure, Stiles was a prince, but what could he really do? The Argent family were a powerful noble family within Beacon Hills. King Stilinski depended on Chris Argent's counsel. It was a sweet thought, but foolish for Stiles to even think that he could do anything about the Argents.

Except Stiles proved him wrong. Within a week, Kate Argent was arrested and tried for her crimes against Peter Hale, and to a lesser extent the crimes she committed against the royal family because of what she did to Peter Hale. Her and a few other Argents were found guilty and the Argents were stripped of their noble title. There was nothing in the media about Stiles being the reason for this action, but he had to be. There was no one else who could have set this into motion.

It was time to tell his family about Stiles.

He called a meeting and stood in the middle of the living room as his family settled around him. There were nervous butterflies in his stomach because he knew his family did not like the royal family. But if Stiles was willing to go the distance for them, Derek had to do the same for him.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"I assume everyone saw the reports about the Argents?" At their nods, Derek continued. "It was because I asked Prince Stiles about it and he's the reason why the Argents were brought to justice."

Derek saw the surprised expressions on their faces, not that he could quite believe it himself. Talia stood up and walked to Derek to hold his hands. "Derek, when did you speak with Prince Stiles?"

"A few days ago and we exchanged phone numbers." Derek raised his hand to stop his mother from protesting. "Mom, he wants us to be mates and I want it, too. He's already spoken to his family and he wants our families to meet and sit down for a contract so I feel comfortable. Mom, I love him."

Talia squeezed his hands. "I know you do. But Derek, he's off limits to you. The royal family will never accept you as his mate. They may have punished the Argents for their part in Peter's crimes, but that doesn't mean they'll accept you. You know that, right?"

"I believe in Stiles. If he manages to get his family to talk with ours, will you be open to the negotiation?"

"If they want to talk, then yes, I will be open to negotiations. I cannot forget what they have done to this family, so I will not bend if I think this contract will tie you up or harm you. If that means Stiles doesn't become your mate, then so be it. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Derek hugged his mother. "Thank you."

*

It took another week before an official messenger arrived at the Hale manor with a letter from the royal family. Derek waited by his sisters as his mother opened the letter. "The royal family is inviting us to their palace to negotiate a mating contract between Prince Stiles and Derek Hale. They sent a draft of the contract." Talia handed Derek the contract draft and he began reading it over.

He couldn't understand a lot of the legal talk, that was Laura's domain, but there were passages that made sense to him. The royal family would consent to their mating and welcome Derek into their family. There would be no repercussions against the Hale family for the crimes of Peter Hale. What the royal family wanted in return was that Stiles had the option of leaving the mating at any time of his choosing and Derek couldn't complain or stop Stiles. Derek was denied inheriting Stiles' possessions or properties. During the beginning of their mating, they weren't allowed to be left alone together and needed to be escorted by a royal guard until such a time that Derek could be trusted. That last part made Derek raise his eyebrows as he handed the contract to Laura.

Laura humphed when she read over that part. "They may say they'll welcome you, but they don't. They don't trust you or us, Derek. I can't let you sign this contract the way it is."

"That's why we'll be meeting with the royal family to discuss the contract. I'm not going to let them take advantage of you. You're my son."

"I just want Stiles as my mate. I never thought this would happen, that I would be so close to mating Stiles."

Talia cupped Derek's face with her hands. "I will try my best to make you happy. Laura and I will go over the contract and draft something that is in a better light for you."

"Thank you." He kissed his mother's cheek before heading towards his room. He wanted to text Stiles as soon as possible.

He picked up his phone and sent a text to Stiles. 'My family received the contract today. There's some changes that my mom and Laura want to make.'

'I bet I know which ones. I'm sorry about that. That was Scott's doing. He's still really pissed about us.' Then another text. 'His feelings don't change mine. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Derek felt content enough that he took a picture of himself and sent it to Stiles. 'I know I said I trusted you, but I didn't think this would ever happen. You're amazing.'

Stiles' response was instant. 'You look so hot. I can't wait to share my heat with you.'

Derek's mind was instantly filled with filthy thoughts of pressing Stiles into the bed and knotting him during Stiles' heat. He hadn't thought about Stiles and his heats before, but now he didn't think he'd be able to stop thinking about it. 'That's not fair.'

'lol it's incentive. :D'

'If your family gets their way, I wouldn't even be able to be alone in the same room as you, let alone sharing your heat. That's your incentive.'

Derek chuckled when Stiles replied back with '!!!! Done!'

Derek wasn't there for the meeting, his mother didn't think he should be with emotions running so high, so he went to the coffee shop to read a book. Or, at least, _try_ to read a book. He retrieved his order from the counter and found an empty table to sit at.

He was halfway through his novel when he heard the chair opposite of him being pulled back. Derek looked up and was surprised to see Stiles getting into the chair. "Uh, shouldn't you be at negotiations?"

"I was, but I left after our families started yelling at each other. Politely, of course. I finally blew up and said to let the Hales have whatever they want because they have Derek's best interests in mind, and I want Derek to say yes to our mating. Then I walked out." Stiles reached across the table and placed his hand over Derek's. "My family aren't bad people."

"I know. They're just concerned about your wellbeing. I understand that."

Stiles chuckled as he shook his head. "See, you're the best alpha I could possibly mate with. There's no stopping this love train. Say it again that you'll mate with me."

Derek smiled. "I'll mate with you. Do you think your family will agree with the revised contract my family wants?"

"They better or I'll make a scene and force their hand."

An idea occurred to Derek. Stiles was a popular prince with fans across the globe. There were probably people within the coffee shop trying to catch a glimpse of them right now. They could easily force their families' hands with a simple action. "I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Stiles said without hesitation. "I am with you one hundred percent. What's your idea?"

"I'll show you." Derek took a deep breath as he got to his feet and walked towards Stiles until their bodies were almost pressing against each other. Stiles looked up at him as Derek bent his head until their lips touched in a kiss.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, one that Derek hoped to have with Stiles time and time again, before he stepped back. "Think enough people caught that?"

Stiles let out a bright laugh. "If not, we just have to do it again." He pulled Derek down into another a kiss, this one with more passion. Derek heard the clicks of people's camera phones going off. It wouldn't take long for their kiss to reach the media. There was no hiding from this, either for them or their families.

Stiles let out a satisfied noise as he cupped Derek's face with one hand. "My mate. Now no one can take you away from me."

Derek nuzzled Stiles. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am honored to be your mate, my prince. My Stiles." No matter what happened, they'd be together.


End file.
